Invaion of Cybertron
by isoner
Summary: The First Order set's it's eyes on Cybertron


Invasion of Cybertron

In his cabin, Captain Jack Darby adjusted his uniform. In a perfect world, he would be living at home with his parents, holding down a job at a fast food restaurant, but it was not a perfect world. He lost his parents to a terrorist attack; joining the First Order had come naturally, and now he was the youngest captain of a Star Destroyer. Ever.

His ship, along with the rest of the fleet, were waiting at a staging area, one jump from their target. It was almost time.

Before returning to the bridge, Jack stopped off at the Science Lab. Dr. Sumdac was working there, along with his custom protocol droid, SR-1.

"Have you finished your research, Doctor?" Jack asked.

"Yes. Yes, I have. Sari, bring me the search results."

The unusually short droid retrieved a folder from the desk and brought it over to the Doctor.

"All of the relics we are searching for," Dr. Sumdac said, "have been relocated by the Autobot High Command to an archive in Iacon."

"Then that will be our primary target," Jack said.

"Yes, must admit, I am looking forward to using the AllSpark on Sari. It should increase her mental capabilities a hundred fold."

"Right," Jack said. He doubted the AllSpark would work the way the Doctor expected. He was more interested in the other Relics. New weapons for the First Order.

Jack left the lab and made his way up to the bridge. "Lt. Hawk," he greeted one of his officers, then moved over to a short crewmember. "RA-531."

The crewman came to attention and turned to face him, "Sir!"

"I looked over your record. I am most impressed. It is a rare thing for someone who washes out of Stormtrooper training to survive the experience. That you tested high enough in computers and electronics to rate a bridge post is even more impressive," Jack said. "I will be expecting great things from you."

"Yes, Sir. Thank you, sir!" RA-531 said, and turned back to his console as soon as Jack left.

Jack moved over to the communications console. "Get me Agent Fowler."

Soon, a hologram of Agent Fowler appeared in the middle of the table. "I am told the Relics are in Iacon."

"My sources report the same. An Autobot named Alpha Trion has been gathering them. We need to get them now, before he sends them beyond our reach."

"Nothing is beyond the reach of the First Order," Jack said. The hologram of Agent Fowler disappeared, and Jack moved to the center of the Bridge. "Signal all ships: Jump."

One by one the Star Destroyers waiting at the staging area jumped into Hyperspace, followed by Jacks own ship.

O0OoO0O

At the Resistance headquarters, people moved from section to section. They knew that the First Order was planning something soon, but they weren't sure exactly what.

Their medical officer, Nurse Darby, didn't have much to do until something bad happened. She had joined the Resistance shortly after she lost her husband and son in a First Order attack. She didn't even have any bodies to bury, so she buried herself in her cause.

"They have a fleet at this location," General Leia said, "The system is dead, so I think they are using it as a staging area. Their primary target is likely within a one jump radius of this system."

The map expanded. "That is a lot of systems," Darby said.

"Princess Leia!" the gold protocol droid said, "There has been a lot of First Order chatter about relics that could be used as weapons."

"So, it's a system with an old, established culture," Chief Burns said.

"The bottom line is, we need to be ready to move, the instant we know where that fleet is heading."

0oOo0

The stars snapped back into place, and shining metallic planet dominated the view. Lt. Hawk discretely removed himself from the bridge, and found a secluded corner. "Pretender Off," he said, and his flesh and First Order uniform vanished, replaced with a gold blue and red robot. He spoke into a communicator on his arm.

"This is Metalhawk, it's happening. Now!"

A few moments later and Lt. Hawk was back on the bridge.

"Each Star Destroyer has it's own task to complete. Ours is the city of Iacon," Jack said. "Launch all fighters, and deploy the Stormtroopers as close to the Hall of Records as possible. They are to secure the relics and the city. Go."

"Sir," Lt. Hawk said, "shouldn't we deploy bombers first to soften the targets first?"

"And give them a chance to dig in?" Jack said, "I don't think so. We take them fast and by surprise. I expect the city to be ours by nightfall."

0oOo0

Wave after wave of TIE fighters filled the skies over Cybertron. Fighters, interceptors, bombers, and troop transports.

Aboard Troop Transport 4, a female Stormtrooper waited patiently, hiding her anxiety behind the same white facemask that every other Stormtrooper wore. She felt the shock as the transport landed, and joined her squad mates in running out of the transport the instant it's doors opened. Their blasters fired.

Transformers were hard to kill, but they did die, and the Stormtroopers had all received special training in how to bring them down. She led her squad up the stairs, but stopped short when a grenade the size of a child landed next to her squad.

It detonated, and the Stormtroopers found them selves thrown across thee entrance. She looked up, and saw a green arm swinging a wrecking ball at her.

She impacted with the far wall, her helmet cracked. She was helpless to act as she watched the large green transformer walked up to each member of her squad, and slammed his wrecking ball hand down on them. She swore revenge. One way or another she would track down that green robot and destroy it for what it did to her squad.

"This is Bulkhead," the robot said, "north side secure… for the moment." It walked back up the stairs.

The stormtrooper activated her radio. "This is MK-0. My squad is down, request backup."

"Negative, MK-0. Rendezvous at grid point Alpha."

[Author's note: My muse demanded that I write this… however, I have no interest in continuing it. If someone else wishes to continue it, please let me know.]


End file.
